Dwell in Spells
by ReynoldsWrapDeadpool
Summary: Crossover between the Percy Jackson series and Harry Potter series. It will only be Percy going to Hogwarts. There will be some Percy/Hermione romance. Nothing much. The backstory to it is Percy used to live in England, then he had to move to the US before he was twelve to go to Camp Half-Blood. They both went to same school, Percy defended Hermione at school when they bullied her.
1. Chapter 1 - Revelations

Revelations

* * *

Business was as usual at Camp Half-Blood. The demigods were exiting their cabins at the sound of the conch, signaling that lunch was about to start. Percy himself was relaxing in the comfort of the Poseidon cabin, full of blue wave patterns and deep sea shells and plants that his half-brother Tyson had gotten him a few years back. He had recently come back from the training arena, hacking up every straw-filled dummy in the stadium, perfecting his swordsmanship and keeping him very well in shape. He had decided to return to the peace of his cabin, take a nice and well-deserved shower, and change into some cleaner clothes.

Now exiting the cabin, he was casually walking towards the dining pavilion when he heard some strange noises coming from the beach. He abruptly turned to see the back of a head with curly blond hair, arms intertwined with another camper. Percy recognized the face as Logan Dest, one of the Ares campers. As strolled closer to the beach, he felt a peculiar bubbling sensation inside of him.

 _Please don't let it be her._ Percy thought.

As he was merely 3 yards away from the couple, he heard the loud moans that attracted his attention earlier. Fear began to build in him with the possibility of what he might see.

"Oh _yes_ , Logan." He heard coming from an awfully familiar femenine voice.

 _Please, not like this._

As he strafed to the side to get a better look at the girl, Percy felt his heart drop. His eyes widened the size of dinner plates. He could not believe what he saw.

Annabeth, _his_ girlfriend, was passionately kissing Logan. Logan's hair and Annabeth's hair were messy and ruffled.

"Give me some more." moaned Logan as they parted for a split second.

 _Did she forget everything about_ us?

"Don't stop Logie." sighed Annabeth. The two continued kissing, eventually bringing tongue action into the make-out session.

 _Did she forget what I have done for her?_

 _"_ Wouldn't dream of it babe." whispered Logan.

 _Did she forget how much I_ loved _her?_

Logan's hands started to steadily inch down Annabeth's body. Annabeth moaned at the feeling of his hands exploring her. Percy thought that this had to stop. He couldn't let them do this.

 _"Excuse_ me. What. Are. You. _DOING?"_ My voice boomed, louder than I had anticipated, but I couldn't care less at the moment. The sound of my voice caused the two of them to jump, and stumble to their feet. Waves in the ocean behind the couple started forming. What caused me to be even more vexed was to see that Annabeth seemed not to care at all. I couldn't see a trace of remorse on her face, or in her eyes. She didn't care.

"How thick can you be _Seaweed Brain?_ " She spat out. The nickname that he had grown to love coming from her lips was now said as an insult.

"That was your boyfriend Annie? I could probably take him." Logan said. Annabeth _despised_ being called Annie, but she seemed to have a dreamy look on her face as he said "Annie."

 _Sure you could._ I thought to myself. I didn't know what came over me. I never thought about who I could take and who I couldn't. But my anger clouded my thoughts. I wanted to make Logan pay. I wanted him to suffer.

"Annabeth," I said in a low, cold voice, " _Why?"_ I asked her.

"Well, if you couldn't tell, I don't love you anymore." She said in the most conversational tone possible.

"Actually scratch that, I never loved you." She giggled. She gave Logan another peck on the lips and whispered to him.

"Deal with him Logie, I'll meet you at lunch." She sauntered towards the pavilion as the other campers were enjoying lunch.

"Alright, I'll make this quick." He said. I sized him up. He was about an inch shorter than me, with brown eyes and a crooked nose with a smug expression on his face. He wasn't extremely muscular, which was unusual for a son of Ares. He strolled towards me and once he was two feet away, he threw a sloppy punch at me, which I dodged with no effort. He threw another one, I dodged. Then another, dodged again. I decided to take the offensive, I wanted him to feel pain. When he threw his next punch, I grabbed his fist mid-blow. I twisted his arm, causing him to howl in pain, then I forcefully punched him in the left jaw, making his eyes well up with tears. As he slumped to the ground, nose bleeding, cradling his shoulder and massaging his jaw, I forced a wave of water to crash down on him. The saltwater stung his eyes, as he was too slow to react to the wave coming down on him. I felt no remorse; he deserved everything he got, and then some.

"I thought Ares kids were good at fighting." I hissed.

No response came from him, groans of pain escaped his lips, but no words. I stood there for another half-minute before leaving him.

I marched back towards my cabin, as I lay back down on my bed, the anger inside me receded, and I was hit with a wave of emotions. How could she have ditched me? Especially after all the quests we went through. Did she mean it when she said she never loved me? I felt a tear running down my cheek. The weather responded with my emotions. A storm formed above the camp, and without the camp's magical barriers, everyone would have been soaked. I felt waves begin to form in the sea. I knew how much destruction I could cause, but I didn't care. I just wanted the pain to end.

But I don't know if it will.

* * *

Whew, first chapter. Please review! I want some feedback! I created this story because Percy Jackson and Harry Potter are among my favorite series, and I had all these ideas floating in my mind as I read Harry Potter. The main one was "What would it be like if Percy was there?" And I would daydream and forget about the book in front of me, just imagining what it would be like. Not sure how far I will continue this, and not even sure what book to start at. I will most likely keep editing chapters I have already posted, so I would appreciate it if you beautiful people would go back and provide me with some feedback and constructive criticism. Might have to change a few canon things to make it match the way I want it to. I am well aware of the somewhat confusing third person and first person transitions, but I don't know what perspective to make this story in. This first chapter was more or less an experiment. I wanted to see my writing style and what I was happy with. Once again, please review!


	2. Chapter 2 - Plans

Plans

* * *

The breakup with Annabeth had really shook Percy, yet he refrained from showing it. He doesn't want the campers to be worried about him. He especially didn't want to talk about it with anyone right now. He felt as if he spoke any word about it, he would fall apart. Annabeth was his true love, not some school romance that didn't last. He wanted the two of them to last. He loved her with all of his heart. He was loyal to her, never having interest in any other girl, and he expected her to behave similarly. But she ruined it all for him. She didn't feel the same emotions towards her. Every kiss they had must have been fake, yet she was really good at showing it. His mind went straight to their most recent kiss, where he was being carried by the other campers towards the lake, hand in hand, and laughing. She didn't care about that. She probably forgot about it within the hour. He didn't know how long Logan and Annabeth were together, but every time he would increase the time he thought they were, it just hurt more. He needed to get his mind off of the subject.

He left his cabin and decided to take a walk, considering that he was alone in his quiet cabin laying on his bed for the past two days. He needed some fresh air. He knew he couldn't just disconnect himself from the rest of camp. After opening the blue door to the Poseidon cabin and practically being blinded by the sunlight he had avoided, he set off toward the ocean, as water was the only place where he could be serene, forget about everything, and enjoy the peace and quiet the ocean provided. As he was knee deep in the water, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see a brown haired girl walking toward him. It was Katie Gardner, one of the daughters of Demeter.

"Hey Percy!" Katie beamed while waving him over.

"Hi Katie, how are you?" Percy said, stepping out of the water.

"I'm good, I'm a bit worried about you, but that's not what I am here for. Chiron wants to see you in the Big House." She explained.

"Oh, thanks Katie. Bye." Percy replied.

"No problem. Bye. You should come to the meals sometime." She said. She did a quick wave and turned back toward the campgrounds.

Curious as to why Chiron would want to see, and slightly irritated as he disturbed a swim I was looking forward to, I strolled toward the Big House.

Looking at the sky-blue walls that he had grown so accustomed to over the last 5 years at camp, he entered through the white doors. He spotted four brown legs in front of a white wooden table, where playing cards were spewn across the tabletop along with a few golden drachmas.

Chiron hasn't changed much, except for a few gray strands of hair in his hair and beard, likely due to the stress of the war. Not to mention when debris fell on him.

"Hey Chiron. You wanted to see me, right?" Percy greeted

"Yes I do. I would like to talk to you about your most recent...ah...discovery." Chiron replied. Percy assumed the conversation might be pertaining to this topic, but even after the war two weeks prior, he would prefer fighting a hydra than conversing about his love life.

"Oh." Was all Percy could muster.

"I take it that Annabeth was unfaithful to you, unlike you to her. I understand your loyalty, and I can gather that it hurt you quite a bit. The other campers probably see it too. Many of them think that they know what happened, considering that you haven't showed up for any meals, your skin is paler, and your eyes are dull. It would help to talk about it, Percy." Chiron advised. Percy would almost always follow his mentor's instructions, but he didn't think he could here. How could talking about it make it better? He thought. He wanted to forget about it all together, and the more people that knew, the harder it would be.

Realizing what Percy was thinking, Chiron proposed an offer.

"Percy, I am most grateful for what you have done in the war, as are the gods, although a couple might not say." Percy understood who he meant. War and wine, he thought.

"So I would like to send you on a "vacation." Chiron said the word "vacation" like it would be a stressful business trip.

"Er, what?" Percy said.

"I was thinking of sending you to England. I have been speaking to your father about this. I have told him what happened between you and Annabeth, and he agrees it would help you." Chiron explained. So his dad knew too?

"Um, okay," Percy said "I guess I could use a break."

"Excellent. I will speak to Lady Hecate to train you. You will have a considerable amount of their currency at your disposal. You shall have the clothes and books necessary. And I think you will have a nice time with a certain someone." Chiron added, yet Percy was more or less lost at books. What kind of vacation needed books? Was he going to summer school? How was he going to read with his dyslexia? And if he was going to school, wouldn't ADHD be a problem? He was already kicked out of a few schools, and he reall-.

"I shall talk to Lady Athena about your dyslexia. Believe it or not she feels quite sorry about what happened." Chiron interrupted the rapid flow of questions going through his mind.

"Oh, ok." Percy replied. Athena knows too? Is his breakup going to be on Hephaestus TV?

* * *

Added some more to this chapter, and I really appreciate the support you guys are giving me!

 **-** I'm really glad that you like it! :) I'll try to do my best to get out more chapters! Thanks!

 **JustMyOpinion74 -** Thanks! I do agree, I also think this was better than the first. I will try to implement more emotions. I have a few ideas I can add to this chapter about Percy being mad and stuff. Thanks!

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous -** Quite a name ;) I appreciate the feedback, I suppose I can't really have Permiony without Percy being cheated on, and I'd rather not have the two fight over Percy and have him be in another love triangle. Thanks for the review!

 **JustMyOpinion74 (First comment) -** I know that it starts off pretty similar to other fanfics, and I hopefully will have a big plot that will distinguish this fic from others.

 **Percyofhellhounds -** Hi!

I appreciate all the feedback and constructive criticism you guys are giving! I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but I am also taking ideas for chapters. Feel free to leave one. As this is the first romance piece of writing that I have written, I'd be grateful for any romance-writing tips. I don't want it to be sudden, because that is just weird and lazy. I would like some gradual build up between the two, and maybe a bit of denial for fun ;)

Love you all 333


	3. Chapter 3 - Magic

Magic

* * *

Hecate, the goddess of magic, had agreed to teach Percy what she considered "just a few spells" or "this and that." In reality, she slowed down time in order to give her more time to train Percy, as they barely had under a week to prepare him for the wizarding world. Percy never thought the gods would give him homework, and fortunately he was right, yet he didn't have any time to be at "home" to even do any work. He spent most of his time with Lady Hecate, taking in several topics in a single day. She was determined to teach Percy as much as she could, since Percy got her a cabin at Camp Half-Blood where her numerous children can stay instead of being holed up in the Hermes cabin.

"Alright Percy, just a few more repetitions and you will have the shield charm rolling off your tongue correctly!" Hecate said.

"But why can't I just make a huge water wall or something?" Percy complained.

"Well you might as well go around London bellowing at the top of your lungs "I'm a son of Poseidon!" Hecate said, sarcasm oozing with her words.

"Alright fine. What is it again? Projecto?"

"No Percy. Protego, _Pro-te-go_."

"Alright. _Protego_!" Percy yelled.

A silver beam came rushing out of Percy's apprentice wand. The beam stopped a few feet in front of Percy and expanding into a bluish white hemisphere surrounding Percy and Hecate. Percy was stunned. Spells appealed to Percy much more than potions or _history._ Who cared what happened three thousand years ago? This is the 20th century!

"Congratulations Percy, you finally mastered a shield charm!" Hecate cheered. She looked over the small checklist hovering in front of her and a smile appeared on her face.

"Now that we are finished with everything that Dumbledore has requested, we can actually start doing some fun stuff!" Hecate rejoiced.

"Um, ok." Percy said uncertainly.

"Well, I know you'll like this one." She pointed her wand at Percy who had a nervous expression on his face.

" _Aguamenti_." She said.

A stream of clear water surged at Percy from her white wand. As the cool water hit Percy's chest, he gave out a sigh of pleasure, then grinned at Hecate. Percy pointed his wand at his face and said the same spell. The water rejuvenated Percy, and he had no idea how exhausted he was.

"Yea, I liked that." Percy said.

"Thought you would. And since you are 16, we can do some apparition."

"What's partition?" Percy asked.

" _Apparition_ ," she began "is the process of moving across distances quickly in the blink of an eye. Us gods use an advanced form of apparition, but the wizards' and witches' version is still useful. You would probably know it better as 'teleporting' I assume." Hecate explained.

"Cool. What do you say to do it?" Percy asked.

"It's not much of a saying, more of a feeling." Hecate said. Seeing the confused look on Percy's face, she explained more.

"You have to concentrate quite a bit. You need to visualize your desired destination, then _want_ to be there. Try to see yourself being there."

"Alright, I'll try." Percy replied.

"And many wizards turn to do it, yet I don't understand why." Hecate muttered, more to herself than Percy.

Percy didn't exactly want to apparate too far, as he didn't understand the feeling. He pictured himself moving a few feet to the left, to get a feel on how to do it. He closed his eyes and imagined moving without using his legs. Telling his mind that he so badly wants to be to the left, he felt a strange sensation. It was like being in a tight tunnel. The constriction pushed his arms against his body, and he felt himself getting lightheaded. As quickly as it began, he was where he imagined himself to be, and an intense pain on his right shoulder. He gave a small scream, clutching his bad shoulder with his left hand. The remaining water from the _aguamenti_ spell ran up Percy's legs and body, stopping at his bad shoulder. The water took the pain away, and sealed the wound. Percy looked at Hecate, wide-eyed.

"Well, it looks like you've splinched yourself." Hecate said, slightly amused.

"It sure wasn't fun." Percy replied "how did it even happen?" He inquired.

"It happens occasionally with apparitions. Considering that this is your first apparition, I'm surprised that you didn't lose a limb." Hecate said.

"Limb... what?" Percy said.

Hecate gave a small chuckle, and winked at Percy, causing him to go slightly pale.

"Don't worry too much," she said, "Madam Pomfrey, the doctor at Hogwarts, is quite an accomplished healer. She can probably fix you up."

"So that's where I'm going? Hogwarts?" Percy asked, giving a small snicker at the silly name.

"Yes, It's one of the best wizarding schools in the world. Possibly _the_ best. Don't let the name fool you." She said.

" _School?"_ Percy exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Athena lessened your dyslexia. You should be able to read English." She said.

"Okay." Percy replied, dragging out the "a." He still wasn't too excited to go to school. He can already see all the teachers hating his guts and maybe blowing up the school. He didn't even know exactly where it was, let alone actually having frien-

"What's today's date again?" Hecate asked, breaking his train of thought.

"August 31 I think." Percy replied.

"Already? I suppose I got too carried away with the training." Hecate said.

"You think? Where's my diploma?" Percy joked, causing Hecate to smile.

"You'll get one at Hogwarts, if you graduate, that is. Last order of business: Head to Diagon Alley to pick out robes, ink, quills, a couple of books, and a few more things. Maybe an owl, too. They're quite helpful." Hecate said.

"Diagon Alley? When do we go? Where is it? Robes? I get an owl? Can I-"

"Percy, calm down!" Hecate scolded, yet she smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Sorry." Percy replied. His cheeks became slightly red and he had a sheepish grin on his face.

"So, I suppose we head now, as school starts tomorrow. You've done very well in your training. You should be at the level of the grade you are put in. Maybe a bit higher." Hecate gave him a wink and smiled.

"So how do we get there?" Percy asked.

"Well, we could apparate, but even with side-along apparition, there's a chance of losing a finger if we try to go all the way to England. I suppose Floo powder would work, and it shows you another method of transportation." Hecate said, yet Percy lost her at England. I'm _going to England?_ Percy thought. All he really knew about England were the accents, (which he had a pretty bad imitation of) and tea with biscuits. Nevertheless, he was still excited to go somewhere new, as most of his time for the past days were in Hecate's palace in Olympus.

"So Percy, using the Floo network is very simple. Step into a fireplace, _clearly_ say the location that you want to be in, then drop the powder. Got it?" Hecate said.

"Think so. Step in, say the place, throw powder. Simple enough." Percy replied.

* * *

Using the Floo Network was as simple as it sounded, yet coming out of the tall, brick fireplace in Diagon Alley with haste made Percy nearly fall, but rolled quickly and dusted himself off. He saw Hecate standing there in long, amber robes.

"Come on." She said and left the small room and into the street.

Percy was amazed already, with countless shops to either side of him, spanning down for what it seemed like miles, or kilometers in the metric world. People slightly bumped into his shoulders, not out of rudeness, but because of the packed alleyway that everyone was in. Hundreds of people in a street only a few yards, or meters, wide, with different destinations. He saw a small group of young wizards and witches flying on broomsticks of various colors and sizes, barely grazing the tips of his jet black hair. He almost forgot that Hecate was there until she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd, yet all that Percy did was stare in amazement at the various shops. Some had books on display on a window, others had various robes, and he even spotted a shack that was full of owls of different colors. Hecate pulled him into a store with robes on every wall, spanning up to the ceiling.

"Hello Madam." The man running the shop said, giving her a slight bow.

"Good day. Hogwarts robes. Fifth year please." Hecate said.

"Of course." The man moved into a room behind the counter, and came out with a pair of long, dark robes, neatly folded.

"Here you go, son. Try those on." The man told Percy.

Percy slipped one of the robes over his orange t-shirt, finding that it was on the small side. The bottom of the robe stopped at his mid-calf and the sleeves a few inches before his wrist.

"These seem a bit too sm-" Percy began, but watched in amazement as the robe grew to the perfect size. The man gave a slight chuckle. Hecate handed him a couple golden coins, and Percy thought they were drachmas.

"Thank you." She said to the shopkeeper. "Let's go Percy, we have a lot of shopping left to do!"

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out. I mean, a MONTH and no sign of an update. My apologies. I had some school stuff I had to do. This chapter isn't even done yet, but 1) I don't have the time to finish it in one sitting, and 2) I'd feel even guiltier if I let you guys waiting any longer. Thanks for all of the support! I'll try to update more often!**

 **:D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Glance

Glance

* * *

Percy really had no clue where his next destination was, as Hecate pulled him into a store for only a couple of seconds until they exited the shop with the desired product. He had even lost track of time, and was becoming slightly tired since Hecate was dragging him through the crowds with haste. He also lost track of the times he had to say "sorry" or "my bad" to anyone he bumped into. He hadn't even realized that he had entered another shop until the odor of several animals hit him right after going through the doorway. He recoiled and nearly gagged. He wasn't foreign to the stench of animals whatsoever, as his quests gave him more experience than he would like to admit in that subject. _It's worse than the truck I was in four years ago,_ he thought.

Once looking around the high-ceilinged store, he saw that every inch of wall space in the shop was occupied by either a bronze or silver bird cage, with a different owl in each one. One owl had brown feathers with hazel eyes, another with white feathers and gold eyes, and another with gray feathers and blue eyes. What made it stranger was that each owl was looking directly at him, curious to see a different person in the shop. Or looking at Percy's hair and thinking _That seems like a good nest._

"Any owl catch your eye?" Hecate asked, drawing him out of his train of thought.

"Oh, didn't really think I was getting one." Percy replied.

"Sorry for misleading you Percy. I should have told you I was coming to an owl emporium but trying to buy _spellbooks_." Hecate mock-scolded, causing Percy to slightly blush with an embarrassed smile on his face, in which Hecate replied to with a smile as well.

"How about that one?" Percy asked.

He pointed to a cage on the wall next to him. The owl in the silver cage had pure white feathers with shockingly blue eyes. _Just like Thalia._ Percy thought.

The man behind the counter gave an audible laugh, drawing Percy's and Hecate's attention to him.

"Sorry," he began, "It's just that everyone wants a white owl these days." He said. "You know, with Harry Potter and all, you'd think his owl was his sidekick!" He finished, giving many guffaws at his own joke.

Hecate had one eyebrow raised in mild amusement, but Percy had an awkward smile on his face and gave out a few chuckles. He had no idea who Harry Potter was, and didn't want to make it obvious, but also didn't want to make it awkward for the shopkeeper, who would've been laughing on his own.

Hecate pulled out a wand and said " _Accio cage!"_ while pointing her wand at the owl and giving it a slight flick. Percy immediately recognized it as the summoning charm, one that had been easy for him to grasp onto during his training. The cage gently came down to Hecate's hand and she grabbed one of the iron bars. The snowy owl inside seemed to be glad that it was being bought, and kept it's eyes on Percy. Not in a threatening way, but more of a _you-better-bring-me-with-you-everywhere-you-go_ kind of look. Hecate walked up to the counter and put several golden coins on the counter, picking up a small brown box from the shopkeeper. After exiting the shop, Hecate handed him the box and the cage and walked off with noticeably less urgency. Percy quickly used the levitating charm on the box and the cage, not wanting to carry them.

"Well, we got your spell books, quills and ink, robes, owl and treats, and a bit of candy, and a wand. Would you like a broomstick Percy?" Hecate said.

Based on the visible smile on Hecate's face when she said "broomstick," he inferred that he might offend her if he didn't say yes. When he responded, Hecate's smile became even wider, and she nearly ran off without Percy. He didn't struggle to keep up with her, but he was more surprised at how excited Hecate was.

He wasn't really paying much attention to the crowd, just looking for the glowing amber robes to help him find her. He didn't even see the two teenagers he ran into. He ran into a girl who almost fell over, but with his reflexes he grabbed her and stopped her fall.

"Sorry." Percy said.

The girl had a familiar face with long, bushy brown hair. He felt his eyes subconsciously widen. The girl examined his face and hair and let out a small gasp. They stared at each other for a few seconds until the guy next to her gave her a slight shake, and Percy realized he completely forgot about Hecate running off. He immediately sped off, but not without affording himself a quick glance backwards, and saw the girl do the same.


	5. Just a heads up

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating in a long,** ** _long_** **while. I have had to study for midterms, and take them, but today is the last day! :D I also wanted you guys to know that another chapter is in the works, and it will come out either today or tomorrow. :D**

 **Thanks so much for the support! It means a lot 3. You guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Expressions

Expressions

* * *

 ** _Hermione_**

She refused to believe it. It couldn't work. It couldn't be. He was in America, right? Could it have been Harry instead? If Harry no longer required the aid of glasses for his vision, and grew several inches, and became very fit since the last time she saw him, (which was only a week ago,) possibly. He had midnight black messy hair and green eyes like Harry. Even with those similarities, the "stranger" still had a familiar look to him. Instead of emerald, his eyes were sea green. His hair was slightly spikier. He was tanner and taller and just appeared more _intimidating._ Her thoughts flashed back to the school days with him. He did so much for her. All of the teasing, the bullying, the sleepless nights, the times she cried in the girls' bathroom stall. He helped her so much through that. He befriended her, talked to her, comforted her. And then he left. Not without a proper farewell, of course, but she was still heartbroken. The greatest friend she ever had, gone. She didn't know if she would see him ag-.

"-rmione!" She heard a call that sounded like her name, which sounded like it was coming from the person right next to her.

The yell brought her out of her train of thought, and causing her to slightly jump at the unexpected noise.

"Hermoine," Ron, of course. She forgot he was walking with her. "are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Oh, of course I'm fine Ron." She replied. She hesitated before asking "What happened?"

"Well, we were walking down to meet up with Harry, and then this tall bloke came along and ran into you, kinda looked like Harry, if Harry could lift 100 kilos." _So it wasn't Harry_ she thought. This made her excited and anxious, at the same time.

"Oh, he just looked familiar to me too." She replied. Simple excuse, and it _was_ true. "Then what?"

"You two stared at each other for 'bout a minute, then he ran off. Could've called the two of you statues." He chuckled.

"Oh." Was all she managed to get out, but her mind was still going. Thinking of the chances that it could be him. If it was, she didn't know _how_ she would react.

 _Oh gosh... What if he's attending Hogwarts?_ She thought.

* * *

 ** _Percy_**

 _Oh gods, could it be her?_ Percy thought.

He experienced so many different emotions when he saw her. It began with a _No way_ feeling. He hadn't seen her in years, and wasn't able to think about her with the thrilling life of being a Demigod. Then it turned into happiness. The same bushy hair. The intelligent eyes. The beautiful face. If he wasn't so confused at that moment, he probably would have hugged her, but she seemed as confused as he was. Then he remembered that he was with Hecate, and bolted off without speaking a word.

 _What am I thinking?_ Percy thought to himself. _It could've been any random girl. People can change. Heck, it could have been a monster._ But Percy wanted it to be her _so bad._ All of the fun times what felt like eons ago, but the memories still clear in his mind. He was there for her when no one else was, but he was on the ship before he knew it. He nearly cried at the farewell, and hoped to see her again. Of course, this hope dwindled away the longer he stayed in America. The more he lived at Camp Half-Blood. The more quests he went on. He practically forgot about her during the second Titan War.

"Congratulations Percy," Hecate began, "you have been through the final two shops without speaking a word. You didn't even decide on the broomstick, so I just picked one out that I thought you may like. Honestly, that was the most calm I've ever seen you."

"What? Oh, I was just... thinking." Percy replied.

"Well, we better get you to Kings Cross Station. The train leaves in around 15 minutes." Hecate said.

"Train?" Percy asked, "We have broomsticks and Fluff Powder and Apparition but we need to use a train to get to school?"

"First of all, it's _Floo_ Powder, second, taking over 200 students by any one of those methods of transportation is no small task Percy. Besides, it's part of tradition from centuries ago." Hecate replied.

"Well, fine. I'd take a train over a plane any day."

"Perfect, let's get going. We can use a broomstick to get there, too. Get you some practice. You might have an interest in Quidditch."

* * *

The broomstick flight took approximately ten minutes. It would have been much shorter if Percy hadn't fallen off a few times. Truth was, a broomstick was very similar to a Pegasus in terms of flying one. It was more so the height. Hecate told him they were going to fly high so the Muggles, or Mortals, wouldn't spot them, but Percy still got queasy every time he looked down. _I mean seriously, who looks up anyway? Wouldn't we just be two dots in the sky anyway?_ Percy complained, but to himself of course. He had a train to catch after all, and irritating Hecate probably wouldn't be a good idea at this altitude.

Before he knew it, Hecate was telling him to dive, which Percy gladly obliged to. Diving on a Pegasus was something Percy had a good feeling for, and he would have done anything to go lower at that point.

They loaded Percy's belongings onto a cart, and then Hecate told Percy to run into a wall. Naturally.

"You want me to run into a wall?" Percy said, perplexed. He thought that there might be a strange way to get onto the train, as the Muggle tracks probably don't lead to the school, and they would like to stay hidden, like at Camp. But who runs into walls?

"Don't worry. You'll fade right through. Just make sure you have enough momentum." Hecate reassured, and she gave him his ticket and wished him good luck.

"Well, here goes." Percy ran full sprint at the wall Hecate pointed to, pushing the cart in front of him. Just as he braced for impact, he realized that he had not hit the wall, but passed straight through, to a hidden station. He then saw a gleaming red train waiting on the tracks. For "centuries ago," the train looked as if it had magic done on it, most-likely literally. He heard someone yell "Final calls for Hogwarts Express!" and then ran towards him.

"Ticket please." The man said nonchalantly.

Percy handed him his ticket, and the man pulled out a wand and gave it a slight flick. The ticket, along with all of Percy's belongings, vanished, leaving behind the cart.

"Well, on you go, laddie." The man said.

Percy got on the train, which was much roomier inside than he anticipated. There were booths on either side of an isle which could comfortably hold four people each. Many different people chatting with one another and they paid no mind to Percy, which he liked. After a couple of seconds of searching, Percy found an empty booth and took a seat on the blue cushions. The seat was very comfortable, and after an eternity of running through the cramped Diagon Alley jumping from one shop to the next, Percy let out a small moan of relief when he was able to relax. He nearly fell asleep, but stayed awake after wanting to see the scenery outside of the window.

"Hey Harry!" A feminine voice said. Percy turned his head and saw a red-headed girl sitting across from him. She was wearing a simple light pink blouse and jeans.

"Um, I'm not Harry." Percy replied. She didn't seem threatening, but more friendly, and Percy was willing to act the same way. "I'm Percy. Nice to meet you." He put on a smile.

" _Percy?_ " Exclaimed Ginny, a confused look on her face that was slowly turning into loathing. Percy was very confused by her reaction. He didn't know this girl.

"Yeah, Percy. What's wrong?" Percy said, a confused look on his face.

"Percy _what?_ " Said Ginny in a deathly calm voice.

"Percy Jackson. Why?" Percy said. He wasn't expecting to get attacked, especially on the train.

After Percy said his last name, Ginny became visibly more relaxed, and had a sorry expression on her face.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were my _git_ of a brother who shares the same first name as you do." Ginny explained, and Percy didn't understand what a "git" was, but he could tell she didn't like her brother very much.

"Nice to meet you." Percy said, wanting to leave the awkward conversation.

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you too." She said, "I haven't seen you around at Hogwarts at all. What house are you in?" Ginny asked.

"I'm a..." Percy was not ready for anyone to ask him why he was there. "I'm a transfer student. From America. That would explain my accent I guess." Percy replied.

"Oh, cool. I didn't know we had a transfer program. Is this your first year here?" She asked.

"Yea, it is, and I don't know what house I'm in. Can you explain the "House" system here?" Percy inquired.

"Sure," she replied, "there are four houses in Hogwarts, each named after a founder of the school. Apparently, the house you are placed is based off of a trait you have. Gryffindor, my house, is bravery, Hufflepuff is loyalty, Ravenclaw is wisdom, and Slytherin is cunning." She explained.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Percy replied, but he was wondering what house _he_ would be put in. Percy may not be the most wise individual, but he surely wasn't _stupid._ His ability to improvise and quick thinking kept him alive for this long. But was he more brave than loyal?

Guess he'd have to wait and find out.

* * *

 **And there it is! I'll be updating more now that I'm done midterms (phew!). I can hopefully get one chapter out per week. Thanks for all of the support! I made this chapter a bit longer, and I even had plans to extend it to about 1,800 words, but I decided to save the arrival for next chapter.**

 **Galib - Asketh and you shall Receiveth! And thanks for your nice comment! :)**

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous - Here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

 **JustMyOpinion74 - Agreed. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Alex Focker - Indeed I am! :P**


	7. Chapter 6 - Reunion

Reunion

* * *

 _ **Percy**_

After Ginny pulled out a green textbook to study, even though she told Percy she didn't like to, Percy kept his gaze on the vast grasslands and rivers quickly passing by on his journey to Hogwarts. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed within the last week. One day he found out that Annabeth was cheating on him, a topic he much preferred not to dwell on too much, then went into depression for a few days, after which Chiron gave him an offer that he accepted, then began training for a world that he never knew existed, and traveled to a different continent to study at a wizarding school. Although Percy didn't have many good experiences with schools, he was hopeful for this one because first, he wouldn't be the only weird one in a world of mortals, or muggles, and second, it helped him take his mind off of the _incident._ Keeping his mind on other things would surely be beneficial to his sanity, or so Percy thought.

Getting quite bored of doing _nothing_ , he _was_ a Demigod with ADHD after all, and seeing that Ginny put her textbook away and was tapping the couch, he decided to start a conversation.

"So, do you know anything about Harry Potter?" Percy asked?

Ginny faced towards him and gave a small smile, but Percy didn't know why.

"I suppose I do _know_ something about him. We're in the same house. And we're friends." Ginny said.

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering because when I bought an owl, the man running the shop said something like 'everyone wants a white owl these days' and he mentioned Harry Potter. Does Harry have a white owl?"

"Yes, he does. Her name is Hedwig. She delivers nearly all of his letters for him. They have a special bond." Ginny replied. _So that's what owls do..._ Percy thought to himself.

"Nice to know. Thanks." Percy said.

"No problem." Ginny replied.

"Oh, _there_ you are!" Someone said just outside his booth, slightly startling Percy as he wasn't expecting anyone to come inside. He turned to the doorway and couldn't believe his eyes.

Hermione was standing _right_ there, and it didn't seem that she noticed Percy yet. She took two steps into the booth.

"Hey Ginny, I was wondering if-" Her sentence was cut short as she laid her eyes on Percy, who was already looking at her. They both stood there in silence, staring at each other, which was somewhat awkward for Ginny as she didn't know that her old friend and new friend knew each other. She kept looking back and forth between the two, waiting for someone to speak up or even _move._ In the span of 24 hours, they had become statues twice.

Percy was the first one to gather enough courage to speak.

"Hermione?" He asked, incredulous.

"Percy?" She asked, also incredulous.

Neither one of them could believe it.

Percy slowly stood up from the couch, and approached Hermione. Instead of looking up to her from his sitting position, he had to look down, as he was a few inches taller than Hermione. Once he was one foot away from her, a smile formed on his face, and he hugged her, and she hugged back.

"I take it you two know each other?" Ginny hesitantly asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Answered Percy.

"Oh my gosh Percy, I can't believe it's actually you!" Hermione said, pulling from the hug. Her deep brown eyes were filled with joy. He also noticed a pin on her shirt, but didn't pay much attention to it anyway.

"Likewise. I never thought I'd see you again." Percy said. "How are you?"

"I... I'm great! Especially since you're here. You have no idea how much I've missed you Percy." Hermione said.

"I missed you too, Hermione."

The two sat down together and explained themselves to Ginny, and Hermione did most of the talking.

"Well, back in secondary school, Percy helped me get through some struggles. Just general teasing and bullying, and I owe Percy so much for it." She finished and gave a smile to Percy. Percy was quite surprised with how open she was with telling this, especially since he recalls having to help her make the decision to tell her parents.

"It's no big deal Hermione, besides, you helped me with my work, so I call it even." Percy replied, giving a smile to Hermione.

"Well, it's great that you did that Percy. I don't think Hermione told anyone about that. But she's fine at school." Ginny reassured Percy. He was slightly wondering if she was being picked on at Hogwarts, but he internally relaxed with the news Ginny gave him.

"So, tell me about what happened after you left for America, and I'll tell you about what happened here. You obviously grew and your voice changed, but fill me in on the whole story." Hermione said.

"Deal." Percy replied. _But_ _I can't tell her I'm a Demigod, at least not yet,_ Percy thought to himself.

* * *

Percy gave a lengthy explanation of what happened in the four years since Percy sailed for America, which Hermione and Ginny listened, giving Percy their full attention without any interruptions. After Percy's mind drifted to his reliable sword Riptide, he realized that it wasn't in his back pocket anymore, and also realized that a stick was in his right pants pocket. He pulled it out and examined the stick. The stick was about a foot long, was thicker at the base and got thinner toward the tip. It was smooth and comfortable, with a gentle pale color, similar to the bark of a tropical palm tree, and was very rigid. Near the end of the tip, there was a small blue band going around the stick.

"Is that your wand Percy?" Hermione asked, with her and Ginny eyeing the stick.

"Oh, um, yeah." Percy replied. _Of course it was a wand._ Percy thought. He _was_ going to a wizarding school after all. He also noticed that the word "Anaklusmos" was etched into the wood near the base, and directly on the other side, the word "Riptide" was also carved into the wood. At the butt of the wand, there was a trident burned into the wood. He ran his thumb over the trident, the symbol of his father. For a second, Percy thought it might be a dead giveaway to his identity, but also thought that no one would be able to connect the dots, and he could just say that he was interested in Greek Mythology, which would be an understatement.

"It looks nice." Said Ginny.

"Agreed." Percy said, then he heard Hecate's voice.

" _Will it to become your sword and it will do so."_ Hecate said, in a far-away trancelike voice.

Percy was about to will it to become a sword so he could see his faithful blade again, but realized that there were two mortals in the booth with him, and he assumed that wizards and witches were clear-sighted, as one of his classes was "Care of Magical Creatures."

"How many spells do you know Percy?" Ginny asked.

"My, er, professors said that I would be at the same level as the fifth year Hogwarts students, and maybe a little bit a head." Percy replied. The constant repetition of all of the charms, spells, hexes, and jinxes were engraved into Percy's memory, and he was proud of learning so much. He is forever grateful to Lady Athena for curing him of his dyslexia.

"That's good," said Hermione, "at least you'll be caught up with what we're doing. Speaking of professors, I've got no clue who's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, since Mad-Eye left."

"Neither do I." Said a voice to the left of Percy.

They all turned and saw a light-skinned boy with dark, messy hair, much like Percy's, and green eyes, much like Percy's, but he also had round glasses and a dark lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, which could.

"Hey Harry." Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

"Hi." Harry replied. _Harry Potter?_ Percy thought. Harry's eyes rested on Percy.

"Hey, I'm Percy." Percy said. Harry had a skeptical look on his face before Ginny spoke up.

"Don't worry, he's not my brother." Ginny explained.

"Alright then." Harry replied, and he took a seat next to Ginny.

"Now that I see the two of you together," Ginny began, "you could be long lost brothers."

This prompted Harry and Percy to look at each other, and see the similarities in each other.

"Yeah, I can see that." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, I told Ron I was looking for you, after you left the prefect's cart." Harry said to Hermione.

"Well, we stayed there a little bit, and I suppose it is a bit nicer than here, but there are just too many good memories in these booths. Besides, all of our friends aren't prefects." Hermione replied.

"That's true. Well, I'll try to get him down here." Harry said, before exiting the booth and walking to the left.

"What are prefects?" Percy asked.

"Prefects are a selected group of trustworthy, mature, responsible people who keep everyone at the school in check." Said Hermione.

"'Trustworthy' and 'responsible' and ' _mature_ ' aren't on the list of Ron's traits." Ginny joked, which brightened the mood in the booth.

"So what's Ron to you?" Percy asked Ginny.

"Ron's my brother. He's in the year above me, your year, and we have two older twin brothers, Fred and George." Ginny replied.

"Twins, huh?" Percy replied.

"Yep, but at times they can be a total pain in the-"

"Pain in the what?" Someone said, cutting Ginny off.

Percy looked at the booth doorway and saw a freckled boy with bright orange hair, reminding him of flames. Assuming this was Ron, Percy could clearly see the resemblance. Both Ginny and Ron had freckles across their faces, flaming hair, and a similar complexion. Harry was standing behind him with an amused look on his face.

"I'm guessing you're Ron." Percy said.

Ron turned his head to Percy, and a confused look came across his face.

"You're the bloke that we saw in Diagon Alley!" Ron blurted.

"I think so," Percy replied, "were you the guy with Hermione?"

"Yeah, I was. Nice to know I was acknowledged." Ron replied.

"Nice to meet you too." Percy joked.

It was a bit of a squeeze to fit six teenagers in one booth, but they managed to sit somewhat comfortably. The two people at the end of each seat, Harry and Ron, put their legs on the edge of the seat, allowing for slightly more legroom on each side.

"I think we're almost at Hogwarts." Ginny spoke.

"I'd wager we are." Replied Harry.

This gave Percy a bit of excitement, as he had never seen the school. He also didn't know what to expect from a wizarding school. Would it be similar to camp, where there are different buildings for each branch of magic? Or a generic school with one blocky building housing dozens of rooms?

"We should probably get changed." Hermione added, and with that, all of them exited the booth and walked toward the rear of the train.

* * *

Percy was pleasantly surprised with the items he found in his silver and gray trunk. On the left, all of his spellbooks were stacked on top of each other. The top one titled _Dark Arts Defense: Basics for Beginners._ Just to the right of his books, he saw a white cloth pouch, and he heard the jingle of coins inside of it. Picking it up, he felt that it was much heavier than Percy anticipated. On the lid of the trunk, he saw compartments that held various multi-colored bottles of ink, along with several quills accompanying them. He also saw a piece of tan paper that was titled "Jackson, Percy - Fifth Year - Classes" and it had a list of classes below. Percy visibly smiled when he realized he could read every word on the paper correctly, without any strain or a headache. At the front of the trunk, his box full of owl treats was still nicely packaged. At the far right sat all of his robes with labels on top. He picked up the one on the top labeled "School" and saw that he had a few spare below. He also had one called "Dress" which appeared more formal and decorated.

After changing into his school robes that went straight over his jeans and somewhat faded orange CHB shirt that Percy forgot he was wearing, and was glad that no one asked about it, he returned to the booth with the rest of his mostly new friends, and they were all looking outside the window. He took a peek outside and past the green fields lay a large, dense forest. Further past the forest was a train station, and Percy saw a village next to it. There was a short hill past the village which a vast, stone castle was only getting larger the closer they were. Percy was appalled by the sheer size of the castle. Of all things, a _castle_ was not what Percy expected at all.

"We're here," Hermione said, a smile on her face at Percy's astounded expression, "Hogwarts."

* * *

 **Here it is, my longest chapter yet. Hope you guys and gals enjoy! :)**

 **Acidplatypus - Good to know!**

 **The True Wild Thing - I already know what house I'm putting Percy in, and it might not be what some of you expect, but it's for the sake of the story. But why Slytherin?**

 **JustMyOpinion74 - Please love meeeeee... lol. :D**

 **MathNerd - Not sure if you are still taking them, but good luck! Our teachers said "Try not to stress over them" and that may have been the worst advice I've ever gotten! My week has been alright. Not sure if your school does this but we have two periods around and hour and a half each day dedicated to a class for midterms. It was alright with me, thanks for asking. Christmas break was a nice time to relax for me, and we also had the returning week off as well! I personally hate being sick. I just feel like a potato. I hope you're okay now :D Thanks Hanna!**

 **Guest - Nice catch! I actually saw it once I proofread the story but after remembering a presentation that two of my friends did on optical illusions and how your brain will automatically fix problems in text, I decided to leave it there. Thanks for the compliment!**

 **BeIIamy Blake - Haha, sorry for killing Percabeth! About the pairing, as this is my first Fanfiction, I have got practically no clue on how to do a pairing D: I personally don't want it to be "Oh hi there I love you now" but have a bit of a build up. Pls forgive O-O**

 **Guest - Glad you enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Arrival

Hogwarts

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

No amount of words could describe how delighted Hermione was once she realized that her greatest friend was ten feet away from her, sitting in the booth with her friend Ginny. No amount of words could also describe how her face lit up once she realized that he still remembered her, even with all the years and events that have passed by. And no amount of words could describe how funny his face looked once he first saw the castle. She may have been the only one to notice it, but she still laughed at his expression. Of course, she couldn't blame him, she probably looked _very_ similar to him when she first set eyes upon the castle.

"We're here, Hogwarts." She said, which snapped Percy out of his stupor and gave his face a scarlet tinge, along with a sheepish smile.

"Guess so," Percy replied, "it's _huge!_ "

"Just wait until you're inside. The architecture is amazing. You have to read _Hogwarts, A History_ to fully comprehend the timeline, tradition, and features of the school." Hermione said. She also noticed the smallest of winces on Percy's face after she said the word "architecture" but decided to ask him later.

"Geez, I'm not even at the school yet and you want to give me a lecture?" Percy joked, causing Harry and Ron to laugh.

"Just you wait mate, you haven't heard the half of it." Ron said in between laughs. In turn, Hermione's face became a light pink, and she smiled and found interest in scrutinizing the details in the carpet.

The train was slowing down quickly, and within five minutes time they had set foot on Hogsmeade Station, seeing the rise of smoke from chimneys and candle lit windows of the village to the right. Percy however, was gazing straight up to the castle, and Ron was visibly slightly disappointed that he lost his ability to tease Harry about being shorter, at least while Percy was around. Percy wasn't very much taller than Ron, only by a few inches, and he was clearly tanner than him, although not fully brown. The long-sleeved school robes hid Percy's arms, and Hermione found herself staring at them a few times on the train. She could only hope that he didn't notice. If Ron, Harry, or Ginny found out, she would never hear the end of it.

"You alright Hermione?" Percy asked, "you went a bit red there."

"Of course I'm fine, you still worry too much." Hermione reassured, and was thankful that he seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Where's Pig?" Ron said to her left.

"That Luna girl was carrying him," said Harry, "Where d'you reckon-"

"-Hagrid is? I dunno," said Ron, sounding worried. "He better be okay..." _Of course he's okay,_ Hermione thought, _how could he_ not _be okay?_

"Alright, I've got Pig, Ginny's got Crook, let's try to find a cart." Said Ron, searching for an empty carriage.

"There's one over there!" Hermione said, pointing to a nearby carriage that no one was bothering with.

"Woah!" Harry exclaimed, "What _are_ those things, d'you reckon?" Harry asked Ron, nodding to the carriage. Hermione looked towards the carriage and saw nothing unusual about them. There wasn't any creature by it other than the regular crows perched on top.

"What things?" Ron and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"Those horse things! The black ones with the wings! Right in front of the cart!" Harry said loudly, gesturing to the cart. Hermione and Ron looked again, and still saw nothing that resembled a winged horse. They glanced at each other and Ron mouthed " _He's going mental!"_ Although Hermione didn't know what Harry was talking about, she knew that he wasn't going insane.

"I see 'em," Percy pitched in, "I really don't understand how you don't. I mean, they're _right_ there."

Hermione was slightly confused about the "winged horses," as she didn't see anything in _Hogwarts, A History_ that spoke of or mentioned them, but Harry _and_ Percy could see them? And she couldn't? She had a bit of research to do. Ron's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Nevertheless, they still walked towards the chariot, pulling their trunks in one hand and holding their pets in the other, except for Percy, who used a spell to make his trunk and owl follow him.

"They're right here." Percy said, looking at the front of the carriage. Once again, Hermione didn't see a winged horse there.

Harry entered the cart, followed by Ron and Ginny which left Percy and Hermione. Percy froze for a split second, before understanding dawned on his face, and he entered the cart. _I'll ask him about it later,_ Hermione thought.

They left Hogsmeade Station and began the trip up to the school. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were having a heated conversation about Quidditch, a topic that Hermione never knew Ginny had any interest in, and Ron was occasionally shouting something about how the Tornadoes had started a bandwagon since they won. This left Hermione and Percy across from each other on the other half of the carriage. Percy was simply gazing outside, taking in all the details and landmarks of the passing village. Hermione found herself staring at Percy, but she didn't do much to hide it. She was examining every bit of his face. He had a strong jawline, with nearly spotless skin, aside from a few fading bruises and scars on his neck and by his left ear. His nose was normal, not broken or bent in the slightest, and his eyes were like glowing green globes surrounding a piercing pupil. It was almost as if the green of his eyes were moving, like gentle waves in the ocean. Come to think of it, every time she was close to him, like during the train ride, she almost smelled the sea. Not in a bad, fishy way, more like a pure ocean breeze that calmed her down. _Alright, enough is enough,_ she told herself, _you're going to be with him this whole year, might as well talk to him for now._

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" She asked, and he turned to her.

"It looks awesome," he replied, "and I'm not even in it yet. I didn't expect a 'medieval' look though. I wouldn't be surprised if there were full sets of knight's armor inside."

"Oh, there are." She said and smiled, and his eyebrows went slightly up and he shrugged.

"How does it compare to your old school?"

"Oh. Umm..." He hesitantly said, "It's different for sure. At my old school, we didn't really have a building, it was more outside, with different cabins and stuff. Lots of room to um, do stuff."

"So you spent a lot of time outside? We typically don't go outside much, unless you're taking Care of Magical Creatures, which we are, or playing Quidditch." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I'm outdoors a lot. And what's Quidditch anyway? One of my, er, professors, said I might like it if I bought a broomstick here, which I did."

"Quidditch is like football and basketball combined, but on broomsticks. I'm sure Harry and Ron would like to tell you _loads_ about it." She said, and rolled her eyes. Quidditch is fine in Hermione's opinion, but like everything, it gets irritating when your two closest friends get in a conversation about it and act like you aren't there anymore.

"I played some basketball. I dunno, I'll give it a _shot_." Percy said, emphasizing the pun he made. Hermione caught it, and laughed, but not because it was funny, but because of how horrible of a joke it was.

"Oh, my, _gosh_ Percy, that was horrible! Nice to know you kept your sense of humour."

"I wouldn't be Percy without it."

* * *

 **So that's it. I am so sorry for the delay, I was supposed to get this out on saturday but Friday when I was finishing up the chapter, my WiFI decided to be a jerk because his girlfriend broke up with him and he decides to take it out on me because I ate Idk where I'm going with this, just pls forgive ;P. I know it's shorter than what I've written before, but I am still experimenting with how long I want these to be. I want to once again thank you guys for all of the support and comments you have written. First FanFic, I've got loads to learn...**

 **JustMyOpinion74 - Glad you loved the chapter (and me, lol). I also appreciate the suggestions and constructive criticism you have given me throughout this "adventure" I am going through with this story. It means a lot :D. I do have plans for more dialogue and awkward experiences with Percy where he has to be cautious with his words, something we all know Percy is _fantabulous_ at.**

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous - Not sure if you made that "EEEEEEEEKKK!" in real life or you decided to type it because you felt that way, or both, but I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Love all of you! :D**


	9. Woops

Hey guys! First of all, I wanted to thank you for all of the support! You have all been great and helpful on my journey through writing, and I appreciate it a ton. Second, I realized that I done goofed. I put Percy in the wrong year :/. I thought Harry started attending Hogwarts at age 11, but he didn't. He started at age 10. Luckily, I am not too far into this story, so with a few tweaks and a re-read of _The Half-Blood Prince,_ I should be able to set this story where it should be. Thanks again! :D


	10. Chapter 8 - Home

Home

* * *

 _ **Percy**_

Percy and his friends walked through the stream of students all wanting to get inside the vast castle. Many of them, Percy realized, have already been here before, in fact, this is a return for the large majority of the students. Off to the left, he could see many kids that were quite a bit shorter than the group Percy was in. He might not be the only new one here, but he had no doubt that he was the only new one in his grade. Judging by Ginny's reaction on the train when he told her he was a "transfer student," and the fact that she too had already attended Hogwarts for the last few years, that there wasn't anything like a transfer program at this school. He was a special case, and this wouldn't be the first time he was the odd one out at a school.

Looking off to the right of the castle that was getting nearer and nearer, and gave Percy's neck an ache due to how much he tilted his head backward to look at it, he saw a large, black lake, gleaming like obsidian in the sunlight. He could naturally feel that he would be swimming in that whenever he could, and he could naturally feel that it was freshwater, like most lakes. It would be a beautiful place to be, with the large lake going off to the horizon, and the dense forests to either side of it.

They were now right in front of two large, oak doors surrounded by various stones in an arch design. There seemed to be small engravings on each stone, but Percy couldn't make them out. They passed through the doors and they entered a huge room with a very tall ceiling. Polished marble stairs reflected the fires from the wall mounted torches and braziers. After a couple dozen steps, branched off, making two staircases that led to opposite sides, with stone catwalks on either side and several hallways and doors along them. Percy's neck was beginning to ache as he tried to get every detail of it in. The architecture was astounding, and he knew Ann-.

And there it was, the forbidden name. All thought of the glamorous castle left him, and intense grief hit him like a tsunami. How could she have left? He thought. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and didn't notice that Hermione stopped right in front of him, and he ran into her.

"Sorry." Percy said.

"It's fine." She replied.

All of the smaller kids diverted and walked off to the left into a room with what seemed to be a small stage and a stool. He noticed a very short wizard wearing black robes and glasses holding a dark wizard hat. The hat itself seemed to be very old, with some parts of the fabric missing around the rim and several creases and bends towards the top of the hat.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" A voice said.

Percy turned and saw a rather old witch with gray hair and a tall wizarding hat. She was holding what appeared to be a roll of parchment in her right hand.

"Yeah, I am." Percy replied.

"Good, the headmaster requests to see you in his office. I'm sure Miss Granger will be happy to escort you. The password's 'sour yams.'" She said, before walking towards the room with the short wizard.

"Am I in trouble already?" Percy asked, and Hermione smiled.

"I doubt it. He probably just wants to talk to you. You're probably the first person to get to Hogwarts and not start in your first year." She replied.

"Alrighty then."

After several long, tall hallways and flights of stairs, Percy stood before a large door with a big stone gargoyle standing outside of it.

"Password?" It asked.

"Sour yams." Hermione said, and the door opened. It revealed a smaller door behind it, with a gleaming plaque above it that read "Headmaster's Office" above it. Hermione knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came a deep voice on the other side.

Hermione opened the door which lead to an round, open room with large windows. There were tables with numerous gadgets and objects, some of which gently humming while others were emitting puffs of smoke. There was a large array of portrait frames. All of the frames had people inside them, and they all seemed to have been painted sleeping, although much to Percy's surprise, the people were moving, he could see the slow rise and fall of their chests, as if the portrait was merely a window with people on the other side. In the middle of the room, there was a wide brown desk with a very old wizard behind it. He certainly had the longest, whitest hair and beard Percy had ever seen. He had half moon glasses resting on his nose, and was wearing a silver robe and wizard hat.

"Good morning and welcome." He said.

"Good morning." Both Percy and Hermione replied.

"If you could, I would appreciate it if you permitted me to have a private word with Mr. Jackson here Hermione." He said.

"Of course professor." She replied and she walked out of the office behind them, and it was just the two of them in the room.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts." He said and smiled.

"Er, thanks." Percy replied, as the wizard stood up.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Professor Dumbledore. I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts." He said, and put out a hand. Percy took it and was surprised that a wizard of his age could give such a firm handshake.

"Please, have a seat." He gestured to one of the wooden armchairs with velvet padding. Percy sat down.

"Well, I am aware of the reasons behind you coming to the school. I have had special arrangements with your mentor Chiron at Camp Half-Blood. I hope you enjoy your stay." He said, and Percy was astonished that this man knew about Chiron and camp. He was a bit fearful that a man in an entirely different continent knew about the existence of demigods. But as though reading Percy's mind, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Oh no, please don't be fearful. Chiron has been a friend of mine for decades. I introduced him to the wizarding world as he introduced me to, well, yours."

"Uh, ok." Percy said.

"I'm also aware with your long friendship with Hermione Granger. On her first day, she came to me asking if she could see you again." Dumbledore said, Causing Percy to slightly blush. Although Hermione did not know this, he asked his mother the same thing the day their feet hit American soil.

"Yeah, we've been friends for a while."

"That's very nice to hear. I do hope you shall continue your friendship with her. Seeing as how you are a 'special case' here, as Hogwarts has never had a 'transfer student' for several centuries, we will have to do things a little bit differently. Chiron has informed me that Lady Hecate has taught you many aspects of magic up to the degree in which you would have learned here had you started when you were eleven. I am also aware that you have the proper tools and books that you will need for your fifth year classes. I hope you will enjoy your classes and will increase your understanding of magic. And you shouldn't worry too much about getting lost in this vast castle. But if you do, try to find a teacher for assistance. But if you don't, I hope you will find some interesting things in this school." He said, finishing off with another smile.

"Thanks again." Percy said, taking in all of the information that Professor Dumbledore just gave him. He was much more comfortable around him, as years of being a demigod taught him that even the most normal looking people could be a monster in disguise waiting for the perfect opportunity to turn you into a demi-dinner. Percy doubted that there would be any "normal people" around during his time at Hogwarts. He was definitely different, even more so than the wizards and witches that had their own world separate from that of the mortals, but at least he wasn't the only different one. He also wasn't as cautious about his world when he found out that Dumbledore knew of the existence of Greek Gods, and since he was somehow long time friends with Chiron, he would expect Dumbledore to know about monsters. Are there going to be any monsters here? Percy thought to himself. He thought that there was a chance that there wouldn't be, seeing as how the gods had migrated to the U.S. But he also reasoned that England is a lot closer to Greece, which is where all of the gods and monsters came from. He was tempted to ask Dumbledore, but decided not to. He already had enough on his mind to think about. And if it came down to it, he always had Riptide with him, even if it was now stored in his inner robe pocket as it being in wand form made it uncomfortable to put in his rear pocket.

"Okay, anything else?" Percy inquired.

"One last thing Percy. The sorting. This is how your house is determined. You will either be in Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hermione's house, or Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall should be here in a few seconds as she should be finishing up with the sorting for the first years. I believe you will be the first student ever to be sorted in the fifth year." Dumbledore said.

"That's great," Percy said sarcastically, "Do I get a medal too?" He asked, causing Dumbledore to chuckle slightly.

"I suppose if you really desired one, we could arrange it. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I doubt you would want to draw more attention to yourself. You wouldn't want your secret to slip now would you?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Percy replied.

Behind him, a sharp hitting sound came from the wooden door, until he heard the same voice that he heard a couple minutes ago.

"Professor Dumbledore, I am finished with the sorting. May I come in?"

"Please come inside Minerva." Dumbledore replied to the voice.

The same witch that Percy saw when he entered came in the office. Percy assumed that "Minerva" was Professor McGonagall's first name. Minerva McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall, makes sense. Percy thought. She was holding a very battered witch's hat, which resembled the one Percy got a glance of

"Thank you Minerva. I trust that the sorting went smoothly." Dumbledore said.

"As monotonous as always." Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm off to my office if you need me." McGonagall said before leaving.

"Well, are you ready Percy?"

"Ready for what?"

"The sorting. Take this hat and put it on your head when you are."

Percy picked up the hat with a bit of caution. He wasn't very sure what to expect or how he was going to be sorted. He placed it on top of his head and waited a few moments before he he heard a low, gravelly voice inside his head.

 _"Well well well, a bit late for the sorting aren't you?"_ The hat said, to which Percy had no reply.

 _"Might as well get this over with. You seem to have a couple of ah,_ special _qualities."_

 _"I've heard that a couple of times, yeah."_ Percy replied in his head. _Killing monsters from fairy tale books, jumping off St. Louis Arch, fighting my evil grandfather, but this tops the list. I'm talking to a hat. In my head. Pretty sure I'm insane now._ Percy thought.

 _"Yes, you've done quite a bit. Don't get your head inflated. Now, what house would you most fit in…"_ The hat replied, slightly startling Percy as he didn't expect it to read his mind. He felt like his privacy was being compromised.

 _"You'd make a good Hufflepuff you would. Plenty of loyalty. You think you would fit in there?"_ It asked.

Percy thought that he would, seeing as his fatal flaw is loyalty, but also remembered Dumbledore saying that Hermione was in Gryffindor, and Ginny said that she, as well as Harry and Ron were also in that house. He'd rather be with people he would be able to talk to, even if he didn't perfectly fit in.

 _"What about Gryffindor?"_ Percy asked.

 _"Gryffindor? Well, you do exhibit the traits of a good Gryffindor. A bit of bravery, determination, and a habit of getting a hot head. I suppose you could fit in there too. Think you want to be a Gryffindor?"_

"Yeah, I'll go there." Percy replied.

"Well, it's settled." It spoke in Percy's head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled into the office, pulling Percy back into reality.

"Congratulations Percy. You'll be a great Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore said.

* * *

 **I'm officially a horrible person.**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates. I guess I just lost a bit of passion to write. I feel pretty bad for just stopping. I'm not saying I will never update again, I just don't know when the next one will be.**

 **demi-witchdaughterofHades - I'm glad you enjoy this fic! Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Guest - Here!**

 **Galib - Love ya too!**

 **To the people who said I messed up, yep. I double checked after releasing that chapter. I am idiotic. Thanks anyway! I don't know what I was thinking.**

 **To the guest who made that "interesting" review, I guess all I can do is apologize, but you didn't need to be** _that_ **rude. Also, I am not saying I don't care about my followers, because I do, I just value constructive reviews more that tell me how I'm doing and how I can improve, so big thanks to all of the people who did. It means a ton. Hope you guys are having a great summer! (It's ver t)**


End file.
